


Black Butler x Reader (Requests open)

by Moon_Ainsworth



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Shinigami, Vampires, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Ainsworth/pseuds/Moon_Ainsworth
Summary: Mostly Sebastian because I love him.May have mature contentRequests accepted only in the respective chapterThe reader is mostly "I" "You" "Them"*Grell's pronouns are she/her and I respect that*
Relationships: Agni (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Angelina Dalles | Madame Red/Reader, Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Edward Midford/Reader, Gregory Violet/Reader, Grell Sutcliff/Reader, Joker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Mey-Rin (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Ronald Knox/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Soma Asman Kadar/Reader, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Vincent Phantomhive/Reader, William T. Spears/Reader
Kudos: 12
Collections: Black Butler





	1. Requests

Hello there! In this chapter, you can make all the requests you like <3

You can request any BB character, any AU, or love triangles.  
Keep in mind:  
-This is a Black Butler fic so only characters from it.  
-No relationships with underage characters (ex. If you want a CielxReader, Ciel will be over 18).  
-Grell uses she/her pronouns.  
-The reader is mostly gender-neutral unless you want to have the gender specified.  
-NSFW is accepted.

Also also, I haven't seen the musicals nor have any idea of what they're about so if there are "new" characters there I don't know them, sorry.  
Most of my shots are based on songs but your requests don't need to be based on songs.  
I'm really excited to see what you have in mind!  
So let's start!  
~Moon 🌙


	2. Filthy Pride ♠︎ Sebastian (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put a warning here for blood, and torture but it isn't that graphic.
> 
> AU: Sebastian x Demon Hunter
> 
> Song: Filthy Pride by Social Repose  
> Edit by Diamond Art

[Video by Diamond Art](https://youtu.be/U5huMhb6nos)

**(Sebastian POV)**

Humans. They never ceased to amaze me.  
They are easily scared of what they don't understand but brave enough to face it...

_Ah..._

How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months? I don't even care at this point. I've been so long in this pitiful state.  
I underestimated you and it was my pride at fault, ironically. I'm still bleeding, still unable to move, barely breathing.

I grew weak to you and I can't understand why, I show you my true form and here are my consequences; I knew you were different from every human I've ever met, but, god damn it, I never thought it would be in this way.

I tried to let out a chuckle but ended up coughing out blood.

Thinking back, this was my fault, how could I, I! Be so naive! I should have known better, how could I possibly think that I could, somehow, be happy? I'm nothing more than a demon, we aren't meant to be happy, we aren't supposed to have feelings... so why do I feel?

The sound of a heavy door opening rumbles in the distance, I've become so acquainted with it that my body reacted instantly like a trained dog. Disgusting.  
It's been so long since you held me captive here, but I haven't seen your face since. I notice the anticipation inside me, hope even, to get to see you this time, even when I know I won't.

The door in front of me opens and a dim light enters. The exact group of men that came constantly covered in their white robes, started the same ritual as always.

They surround me, weapons in one hand, candles on the other. I have to admit it, they weren't messing around, they don't come to me with crosses nor saint figures, somehow they know they aren't useful on me; no, they got themselves divine arming, how did they get their hands in them is still a mystery to me, the only thing I know is: they have the tools to kill me, but instead they keep me here, torturing me, how sadist.

I smirk at the thought, and one of the closest men to me hits me across the face with a dagger, soon after I could feel the blood dripping from my cheek.

-Clear the way! Let them through! -one of the soldiers said.

Another figure covered in white robes makes its way to me, two soldiers force me to kneel before them, a hand in the back of my neck kept me from looking up to see the new person, but once its shadow covers my view, I instantly knew who it was.

I quickly lift my head and I saw your face staring down at me, you kneel in front of me, wrapped your hands around my neck, unlocking the metal collar that imprisons me, but I'm too numb to feel anything. You stood up again and a man to your right, handed you a sword, you lift it above your head, now I can see your intentions.

You're going to kill me.

I bend my head down again, I don't care anymore, I'm fine with this kind of end. You made me happy, for the first time in my pitiful life, I thought I could be happy, but from the very moment I met you, I was doomed to this destiny.

I just wanted to be happy with you, but now you're going to kill me.

I hear the sound of the blade cutting through the air but... the pain never came, instead, my hands felt free, the chains around me were loose. I felt alive again...

You didn't kill me. You freed me.

_Why?_


	3. Filthy Pride ♠︎ Sebastian (Pt. 2)

[Edit by Moon Productions (aka me)](https://youtu.be/usRhh2CZSQc)

**(Your POV)**

I came down to the dungeons to meet with the demon I lured to this place. It's been so long since I brought him here, my superiors were proud of me and told me I was going to enter the highest rank of exorcists when I kill him.  
However I wasn't proud of myself, in another time I would have been, sure, but now I'm not. I shamefully admit to myself that I've fallen in love with the demon.

The first time I met him, I knew he was a demon, I approached him, pretending to be an innocent soul, easy prey for him. As expected, he was charming and attractive, yet, really kind, I wasn't expecting him being such a gentleman, he was a good listener as much as a lover, I didn't want to be lured by him into his rotten world, that's why I brought him here.

Even so, things turned out to be this way, and I have to kill him. _He's a demon, he hurts people_ , I tried to convince myself, _he lures innocent souls to him, and eats them_ , but, wasn't that what I did to him? _Still, he deserves it._ I tried hard to make up my mind, but something inside me couldn't find a relation between the man I knew with the demon he seems to be.

I finally entered the cell he was captured in, one of the church soldiers force him to kneel. When I got closer he lifted his head to me, and I saw surprise and dim light in his eyes. I kneel in front of him, surrounding his neck with my hands I took off the pice of metal that covered his nape, his cheek was bleeding and he had multiple bruises on his beautiful face.

I stood up again and someone passed me the sword, the only sword capable of killing demons. He looked at me one last time, the dim light in his eyes escaping as I lifted the sword over my head.

 _I can't do it. I don't care if he's a demon, I can't kill him. I love him._ I felt tears running down my cheek as I made up my mind. With a swift of the sword, I cut through his chains, breaking them, freeing him.

**(Sebastian's POV)**

There was a brief second that felt like an eternity, everyone stayed still, in shock, even me. You just used that sword, the sword capable of killing me, to set me free.

After that moment of uncertainty, time went faster. Soldiers took the sword from your hands while starting to restrain you at the same moment other men tried to keep me on my knees.

I felt as they were trying to chain me again as quickly as they could, but I've found a renewed strength inside me. I shook them aside as if they were made of paper and felt the panic inside them grew, I smiled to myself.

I roared, letting my true form out and I turned to you. You weren't resisting, you let them drag you, push you, but when they hit you across the face, making you bleed, I snapped.

Soldiers came at me, but I just pushed them aside with ease, as I got closer to you more soldiers tried to stop me, but of course, they couldn't.

I took you by the arm by reflex, and pull you closer to me, just as we start running towards the door I felt a sharp pain in my back, I growl in pain and turned to see my attacker, the soldier who took the sword from you had finally used it on me, even in my true form he managed to hurt me, but I was strong enough to keep on running, I had to be strong enough for both of us.

As I kept running with you in my arms, soldiers and preaches were following us, armed with the divine weaponry they used to torture me, arrows and daggers were throw our way, some missed us, but some others didn't. I took advantage of this demonic form that I used to kill humans with, to protect you as much as I could, but I wasn't able to protect myself entirely.

Out of nowhere, the same man that hurt me with the sword was blocking our way, sword in hand, pointing it at me, I took some steps backwards to avoid him, looking for a way out. He came closer, I couldn't find another way out but to kill him, I quickly put you behind me, not only to protect you but also to not let you see what I was about to do, except you were faster than me and in the blink of an eye, you killed him with his sword.

Just as he was falling dead, the rest of the soldiers catch up to us, just in time to witness the soldier's death. They stopped, dead in their tracks, shocked, so I took the chance to run away with you. I carry you in my arms once more and we were finally able to escape.

As soon as we were out of danger I changed back to my human form and put you down. The wounds in my back and all over my body began to hurt more than before and I fell to my knees, grunting in pain. I hear you scream out the fake name I told you was mine before I passed out.


	4. Filthy Pride ♠︎ Sebastian (Pt. 3)

**(Sebastian's POV)**

Sharp pain in my back brought my consciousness back, fear took over my mind, what if they found us while I was unconscious? Or what if everything that happened was merely a dream that my mind made up in the delusion that we could be together?

I snapped my eyes open in alert, the first thing I saw was your face looking at me. I stood up quickly and flinched because of the sudden pain.

-No! You're still badly hurt- you said while trying to put me down again.- I'm sorry if I woke you up.

-Where are we?- I asked looking around the room. Wood walls, wood floor and furniture, everything was made out of wood, the craftwork wasn't good but it was useful.

-It's an old cottage I found many years ago, the church doesn't know this place- you answered, still tending my wounds- don't worry, we're safe here.

Your voice was calming, and the pain in my back began to fade. I turned in the bed so I could be facing the ceiling, which was also made out of wood.

-How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?  
-It doesn't -I answered- Don't worry, it won't take long before I'm completely healed.

Silence passed between us and the questions began to invade my mind.

-Why did you free me? Weren't you supposed to... kill me?

You look at me in the eyes and I could tell they were sad, but there was also another feeling I couldn't name.

-Not so long ago, a man came to my village and murder almost everyone there- you began to say- I managed to escape, and found sanctuary on the church we just escaped from. They told me that the massacre was the work of a demon, they teach me everything about demons and the divine, they are a church that specialized in exorcism.  
-More like assassination -I added and you chuckled.  
-They trained me to found, fight and kill demons, for years I was raised there, but they never let me leave, I start asking a lot of questions and so they finally sent me on the mission to capture you.  
-I'm sorry, wait, it was the first time you were in front of a real demon? And alone? -I asked astonished and a bit worried.  
-Yes, why? -You answer and I sighed.  
-I think they were trying to get rid of you. -I said and you got up abruptly from your chair.  
-How could you say that? -you almost screamed.- They protected me, they practically raised me!  
-You said you were asking a lot of questions, and so they sent you alone to the first demon you ever encounter? Does that seem logical to you? -I said while sitting up on the bed.  
-They thought I was ready.  
-Alone? -My voice raised, worry kept growing inside of me- Not all demons are like me, some don't care about manners nor image, we are heartless beasts. Don't you understand? You could have died. -I stopped myself, my eyes suddenly blurred and I felt something cold run down my cheek.- If I... if it wasn't me... you could have been dead by now. -I felt the cold sensation on my cheeks, even more, I touched my face and felt water on it. Am I... crying? But that's impossible.

You looked at me and slowly got closer, your hand pressed against my cold cheek and the warmth of your skin pierced through mine, I felt the tears running down even more.

-This is not possible -I said.  
-What is it?  
-I'm a demon. I can't cry. -I explained and you chuckled.  
-But you are crying right now.  
-I know, I don't understand. -You hugged me, and I felt you were crying too.  
-You asked me why I freed you. -you paused and broke the hug to look me in the eyes- it was because I fell in love with you.

I felt my heart pressing against my chest, I didn't know what to say.

-I knew I shouldn't, I knew that your gentle manners were all an act to lure me in, but I couldn't help it. Even as I freed you I wasn't sure if I made the right decision.

I nodded understandingly. Of course, she would feel scared, I'm a demon, after all, everything I used to do was lure people to eat their souls, I'm a monster.

-But now I know. -You're going to leave me, aren't you?- You're not entirely evil, you just showed me you can be honest and... you were more worried about me just now than the people that raised me. You're not a monster, at least not to me.  
-But you were right, I've killed people.  
-I've killed people too, in that case, I'm as bad as you are, aren't I?  
-No, it's different, to be honest, demons won't die if we don't eat souls, they make us stronger, don't you see? I didn't have to kill anybody, but I still did it.  
-So you don't have to keep killing, right? -You took my hands in yours as you said- Listen, we can go off together, we don't need to keep living like this, hunting and being hunted -I sighed.- I made a lot of mistakes too, but tonight, we both changed, you could have left when I freed you, you could have killed everyone, but you didn't, you saved me, you protected me with your own body fully knowing that you could die, and just now, you cried, isn't that proof enough that demons can change? That they aren't as heartless as we think?

Your words somehow made sense, I don't know if what you said was true, but I was willing to believe it.  
I know demons can't love, but demons can't cry either and yet, I just did, I don't believe in anything, but you somehow managed to bring me something I thought I've lost forever. Hope in life, the thought of happiness and a promise of love.


	5. Teacher's Pet ♠︎ Sebastian Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature/Lime.  
> School/Modern AU
> 
> This shot is inspired by the song "Teachers Pet" by Melanie Martinez, but not actually going for the original meaning of it. The song talks about how teachers manipulate their students to abuse them (sexually). I'm not going for that, and please don't romanticize the song.

Rumours about teachers are something you could always expect from college students, but the ones that surround the new English professor ended up being the more interesting of all. And it's no surprise considering who he is.  
  
Tall, handsome and smart are just a few characteristics of our talented professor, no wonder most of the girls and even boys at school drool for him; that's why when the rumours of him being married spread, everyone was talking about them.

Everything was normal until people were creating more and more rumours about him. That he got married to a celebrity, that he has two children, even rumours about his sexuality, but the juiciest of all was the one that said he was banging a student.

Personally, I don't know if those rumours are true, and no one got the nerve to directly ask him about them, but if I'm sure about something is that the last one is in fact true. _Why are you so sure?_ You may ask, easy, I'm that student.

I'm not the type of student to ask for "extra help" from the teachers, but I have to admit he got me wrapped around his finger the way he wants to. 

I shivered in pleasure thinking about the time all started.

I stayed until late at the school library working on a history project when he came to me, saying it was too late for me to be there, then offered to help me with my work. I was impressed by the extensive knowledge he had on the topic, almost as if he lived through it.

I don't know if it was my tiredness or admiration but I ended up kissing him and, to my surprise, he kissed back, from that point on, everything happened rather quickly.

The kiss got more intense, my hands moved to his hair and he pressed me against him, he was so good at kissing I couldn't hold a moan escaping from my lips.  
He stopped the kiss at that moment, but it didn't stop us from what we would do next...

-Alright, class dismissed- a familiar voice woke me out of my daydream.

Everyone started leaving, talking between them, I pick up my bag but notice the professor looking at me.

-(Y/LN) -He calls for me and I walk to his desk, he started talking when the last student got out of the classroom- I noticed you weren't paying attention.

Well, I was too busy dreaming about him.

-It won't be good if you dropped your grades.

-Oh, I wouldn't care too much about it, I'm a good student- I reply confidently while getting closer to him.

-The final exam is coming soon- he continues as I took his glasses off, my intentions crystal clear, but he gently pushes me back- Not here, you know that.

-But classes are over, no one will come here. -I insisted but he stayed firm to his statement.- Lately, you've been avoiding me a lot- I say worried.

All my past relationships ended because they lost interest in me, and thinking that could happen again makes me really worried, I don't want to end like this.

-Hey, (Y/N) -he calls, his hands on mine trying to calm me down, I didn't notice I was gripping his shirt- Calm down... -I loosened my grip- I won't forgive myself if you failed the last test by losing your time with me.

-And if I pass it with a high grade? Can you please stop avoiding me? -he sighed and then nodded.

-Ok, only if you get on top 5. -I jumped out of his lap merrily.

-Then I'll guess I have to start studying!

The weeks passed and the final exam was here, I studied as I promised and got a nearly perfect score. Exited, I waited for the classes to finish so I could go meet him.

-Have you heard what's been saying about professor Michaelis? -a blonde girl, called Elizabeth, sitting in front of me asked her friend, Paula, next to her.

-Omg! What? -Paula answered exited.

-I heard he quitted.

-What!? Why!?

_What?! Why?!_

-I don't know. But after the year is done, he will stop teaching here.

-I heard he didn't like the rumours about him -Another girl with black hair, Ran-Mao said.

-No, it was because he had personal issues he had to put his time into -a red-haired, Mey-Rin, joined the conversation now forming in front of my eyes.

-That's what they say when they don't want to tell us the truth. -Elizabeth said.

-What if... he was fired... -Paula added- what if the rumours about him having a relationship with a student were true and they fired him...

-Or he quitted before they could fire him or even send him to jail! -Mey-Rin said, almost shouting.

-We're college students, he couldn't be sent to jail because we're not underage... right? -asked Paula.

The bell indicating the end of the classes interrupted their conversation and I instantly stood up from my seat, suddenly I was in front of his office door. Without knocking, I entered to see him emptying his desk.

-It's true- I said as he looked at me- You quitted? -Worry running through my mind once more.

-(Y/N), it's more than what it seems.

-I did everything for nothing! You are leaving! How could you!

-You're still young for you to...

-Understand?! Oh fuck it, you know I'm more mature than the rest of my classmates, isn't that why you...

-Enough! -He said with a severe tone- I don't need to explain to you everything I do. -I kept silent while he took his things, ready to leave, and before he closed the door behind him, he added- We _are_ going to talk, but not now.

And with that, he left, leaving an empty room with me inside.

-Fuck you! -I shouted quietly, as tears formed in my eyes.

I knew this was bounded to end, but not like this. Please, don't go, _don't you dare leave me here all alone._


	6. Teacher's Pet ♠︎ Sebastian Pt.2

It was Sunday morning and I was scrolling through my Instagram, stories and pictures of my classmates having fun at our mini graduation party last night, were all over my feed, some part of me regretted not going, but I didn't have a date nor the spirit to go, because Sebastian would still be there.

He quitted, but he still had to finish this school year, after all, the graduation ceremony was tomorrow and with that, the year concluded. I was seriously questioning if I really had to go, I could just ask for my certificate the day after, but my parents were really excited to see me graduate.

I put aside my phone, not wanting to see anything more about the party. I glanced at my phone laying on my bed, not a single text, he told me we would talk, but I haven't heard of him since the day I stormed into his office.

"Why would he quit?" The question was still running around in my mind. "What if he didn't want to see me anymore? What if he's leaving town? What if... what if the rumours were true and he's married with children?" The thought made my heart sink. Of course, if the rumours about him being with a student were true, why would the others wouldn't be? But if that was the case, why would he even need me?

I couldn't help but hopelessly cry at the sudden realization that he could just have been playing with me, for what? To feel the rush of sleeping with a student? Because he wasn't satisfied with his wife?

I heard my mom walking towards my room, I couldn't let her see me like this, so I rushed to my bathroom. She knocked on my bedroom's door and I managed to say "come in" through the bathroom.

-Oh, sorry dear, I'm just going to leave your robe for tomorrow here in your bed, ok? -she said- don't forget to hang it in front of your closet or it will get wrinkled.  
-Ok, mom.  
-Have you prepared everything for tomorrow? I don't want to be late because you forgot something.  
-I'm on it.  
-I'm counting on it- and with that, she left.

I washed the tears away and breathe deeply to calm myself down. Tomorrow will be the last day at school, after tomorrow I won't see him again, it's ok, it's for the better.

And so, tomorrow came. I put on my black robe over my formal clothes and fixed myself one last time in front of the mirror before going downstairs. My mom and dad were waiting for me in the living room, mom was sterically fixing her long earrings while my dad was looking at his watch impatiently.

-Oh look at you, my baby it's graduating- mom said while squeezing my face.  
-Everyone ready? -He asked, I nodded as well as my mom.

We got in the car and soon after, we arrived at the school. Families, students, friends and teachers were all over the entrance as well as the auditorium. I searched unconsciously for Sebastian, but there were so many people.

-Looking for a friend, dear? -mom asked.  
-Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing. -I answered.  
-(Y/L) family? -A familiar voice talked behind me.  
-Ah, yes! -mom replied to the person behind me as I turn to look at them, my heart clenching with every second.  
-I'm Professor Michaelis, the English teacher- he presented himself to my parents.- Nice meeting you.  
-Oh, it's nice meeting you too -mom exclaimed- our (Y/N) here had told us a lot about you and your lessons.  
-Good things I hope- he said looking at me, I adverted my gaze to look at my mom- I wish we could keep the conversation but I have to inform you the ceremony it's about to begin. Families have to take their places inside, graduates will enter in a moment- he pointed to the group of students outside the auditorium doors.

From this point forward, everything went dull, it was as if time speeded up but I was stuck in slow motion. Suddenly I was inside the auditorium, and my name was called by the principal, as I walked through the stage, I heard muted cheers and polite claps, teachers were congratulating me and the principal shook my hand while giving me my diploma.

I looked at the teachers' table, but Sebastian was no longer there, instead, he was in front of me.

-Congratulations- he said while handing me another document- You made it to the top 5 students, graduating with honours. -he smiled- You did it.

I wasn't sure if he actually said those last words or it was my imagination since they were almost like a whisper. Thinking about it, time passed, even more, faster than before, the sound of lively cheers and claps took me back to reality. The ceremony was over.

I went outside with my parents, my mom almost crying and my dad with a proud smile on his face. We took some photos and talked to other families when I saw Sebastian coming our way.

-Congratulations- he said once more- do you mind if I have a talk with (Y/N)? -he asked my parents. My heart, clenching again.  
-Sure! -mom said, oblivious to what we were going to talk about. If only they knew...

We walked away from the people, to a place private enough so no one could hear us.

-I didn't saw you at your prom- he stared.  
-I wasn't feeling like going.  
-It's a shame, it would be the last time you could share a moment with your classmates mates.- I shrugged, it's not like I liked them anyway.- And I also, wanted to talk to you there.  
-What's there to say? I finished college and you're leaving school too. We won't be seeing each other again- as I said those words out loud they became more real and my heart sank deeper into my chest painfully, as tears formed in my eyes.  
-I made you a promise, didn't I? You got to the top 5 and now I have to fulfil my part.  
-But, how? Why? Don't you already have a family to go to? -he arched his brow.  
-What are you talking about?  
-Your wife, your children- I said, not being able to completely compose myself anymore.  
-Oh, my. Where did you get those ideas from? I'm not married nor I have kids.  
-You... don't?  
-No, of course not, I wouldn't have involved myself with you if I had, and I was already risking too much in school without having to risk a marriage.

I know it could be dumb to blindly believe in his words, but I did, probably because I just wanted to hear them, probably because they were actually real.

-Listen, as soon as I saw your final grades I knew I had to keep my word -he said- I quitted because I got a better offer as an editor in a publishing company. And I kept my distance so people wouldn't suspect us. If word spread about our relationship my career would stain as well as your grades, they will think you got high grades because of me, and that's not true, I didn't want your academic reputation to get ruined before you could even make use of it.

He caressed my cheek subtly, making sure nobody watched us.

-You're just starting your life as an adult, and I don't want to be an obstacle, I want to be able to support you until you're ready to support yourself. Will you allow me to?  
-What are you suggesting?  
-Let's have a formal relationship, one without hiding from the others, without the fear of being caught and ruin our life. What do you say?  
-Are you serious?  
-You know I am.

I felt tears running uncontrollably down my cheeks, but it wasn't because I was sad anymore, on the contrary, I was delighted.

-Yes.


End file.
